The invention has arisen as a result of a long-standing need in the art for a practical masonry module which may be used in the construction of buildings and walls by relatively unskilled labor, without the necessity for constantly checking on alignment by the use of a level and string.
More particularly, the invention saves time and labor in the construction of walls with either a stacked or running bond configuration. In its preferred form, the module formed of concrete in a conventional block machine is made to resemble a Norman brick in shape, size and color. In the formation of walls, epoxy cement is utilized as the bonding agent without the use of conventional mortar. However, the traditional mortar joints may be simulated by chamfering the end and top corners of both faces of each module.
The interlocking feature of the invention provides precise alignment of each module with others in the wall without the use of external geometric alignment means. The alignment feature consists of providing a first recess in the center top of each module and a pair of end vertical grooves in the module, the grooves and recess lying in a common vertical plane through the center of the module. Interlocking wedges or keys preferably formed of relatively soft plastic or other suitable material are introduced into the center top recess of each module with one-half of the wedge or key projecting above the top face of the module. In the usual running bond wall structure, each new brick or module in the wall will be fitted between a pair of upstanding wedges projecting from the centers of adjacent modules in the course immediately therebelow. In this manner, each module becomes mechanically interlocked with two modules of the preceding course and with both immediately adjacent modules in the same course, thus causing the entire wall structure to be properly aligned and interlocked until the epoxy bond becomes set or hardened to provide the ultimate high strength joints between all modules of the wall or structure.
The modules can be laid in a stacked bond by simply inserting the wedges in the end grooves of adjacent modules rather than in the center recesses thereof, as will be fully described.
Another important feature of the invention resides in the filling of the module cores with foam insulation during the manufacturing of the modules and while they are still on the pallets after forming in the block machine. The pre-insulated modules or bricks, after being laid up in either running or stacked bond, have their foam filled cores in vertical alignment in the wall, thereby providing essentially continuous insulation in a hollow masonry wall. The foam insulation will not settle in the hollow wall like loose insulation material and will resist water saturation. No additional labor whatsoever is required for building an insulated wall with the modules of the invention. In some instances, if desired, the modules can be manufactured without cores and without the insulation feature.
The invention lends itself well to the formation of prefabricated panels utilizing the interlocking arrangement and epoxy cement bonding in either running or stacked bond. These panels would be pre-assembled at a factory prior to transporting to a job site for erection with other panels. Adjacent panels may be joined along straight vertical edges by placing them on preleveled bases. In the joining of adjacent panels, temporary alignment at the meeting vertical straight edges is obtained by inserting continuous alignment or locking bars into the end vertical grooves of the panels. If an expansion joint is required, the rigid steel bar can be used to align and lock the adjacent panels, and a rubber expansion element can be inserted to seal the joint. Normally, the abutting vertical edges of panels are bonded by epoxy mortar.
The prior patented art, while containing a relatively large number of proposals relating to interlocking building elements, has failed to provide an arrangement which has met with any widespread acceptance in the industry. This lack of acceptance has been due to excessive cost of manufacturing the interlocking modules and, in some instances, the requirement for as much or even more labor in the construction of a wall or building as in the case of non-interlocking types. In short, the prior art proposals have not proven to be fully practical and efficient in terms of the desired requirements of reduced manufacturing and labor costs and the appearance of the structures produced with the modules. The present invention is believed to satisfy all of these requirements and therefore constitutes a significant improvement on the known prior art and a practical answer to the long-standing need for a construction element of this type.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.